


closer to the edge

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Tendou Satori, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Satori stands at the end of the bed and surveys his work. Wakatoshi is splayed in front of him on his back, tied with thick rope dyed in pinks and reds. Satori holds a silk blindfold between his fingers. Wakatoshi bites his lip as Satori considers him.“I suppose I’ll let you choose,” Satori says. He runs his fingers lightly up Wakatoshi’s calf and watches as he tries unsuccessfully to jerk his knee away from Satori’s touch. “Would you like the blindfold or not?”
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 257





	closer to the edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tententendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/gifts).



Satori stands at the end of the bed and surveys his work. Wakatoshi is splayed in front of him on his back, tied with thick rope dyed in pinks and reds. Satori holds a silk blindfold between his fingers. Wakatoshi bites his lip as Satori considers him.

“I suppose I’ll let you choose,” Satori says. He runs his fingers lightly up Wakatoshi’s calf and watches as he tries unsuccessfully to jerk his knee away from Satori’s touch. “Would you like the blindfold or not?”

Wakatoshi takes a deep breath, a gesture Satori recognizes as steadying, and meets Satori’s eyes.

“Yes, please, sir,” he rumbles.

Satori smiles. He moves to the side of the bed and cups Wakatoshi’s cheek. “Lift up,” he directs. Wakatoshi’s eyes are calm and clear as he obeys, and Satori feels a little thrill go through him at Wakatoshi’s compliance. He slides the silk over Wakatoshi’s eyes. Whatever tension was left in Wakatoshi’s muscles leaves him as he shudders once more.

Satori leans forward and brushes his lips against Wakatoshi’s ears. “What are your safe words, Wakkun?” 

“Stop and go,” Wakatoshi answers.

“Hmm, very good,” Satori praises. He nips at Wakatoshi’s ear before he moves away. As quietly as he can, he returns to the end of the bed. His touch is light and teasing as he strokes the inside of Wakatoshi’s thigh. Satori’s fingers skate from the inside of his left knee, up to the juncture of his leg and hip, and then from the right hip down to the knee. Wakatoshi’s chest rises and falls evenly; Satori monitors it carefully as he leans down to suck a bruise into his lover’s thigh.

A low groan rips itself from Wakatoshi’s throat, the first of the night, and Satori’s lips curve upward into a smile. 

“Mm, Wakkun, I think you’ll have to wear your longer practice shorts the next few days,” he says, pressing his thumb into the mark he’s just created. Wakatoshi breathes out in a hiss. “Unless you want everyone to know what I’ve been doing to you at home.”

Wakatoshi huffs. “That would hardly be appropriate.”

“I’m teasing, love,” Satori answers. He licks upward and leaves another bruise up higher. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches as Wakatoshi’s cock twitches with interest.

“You seem to be teasing quite a bit,” Wakatoshi says. When Satori looks up at his face, it’s contorted with a soft frown that Satori privately would call cute. 

“I can fix that, if you like,” Satori says. He wraps thin fingers around Wakatoshi’s throat and presses lightly. Wakatoshi throws his head back, allowing Satori more access. Satori laughs quietly to himself. “Is that better, Wakkun?” 

“Yes, sir,” Wakatoshi answers.

Satori presses harder. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“Please, sir.” Wakatoshi swallows, his throat swelling beneath Satori’s palm. “More.”

He pushes Wakatoshi to his limit, cutting off all but the smallest amount of air, before he lets go. Wakatoshi lifts his chin as he pants, presenting his face for Satori to touch. Satori can’t help but to lean over him and kiss the hollow of his throat, his teeth grazing over his Adam’s apple.

“So beautiful,” Satori murmurs against his skin. “So strong, aren’t you? And you give it up for me.”

“Of course I do,” Wakatoshi answers, and the way he says it makes it sound like it’s the simplest thing in the world. “I love you.”

Satori’s heart pounds in his chest as he claims Wakatoshi’s lips. There’s nothing soft in the way they touch, but it’s an expression of their fervor for each other, the keen desire that lives just under Satori’s skin most days that he can only express in moments like these. He licks the shell of Wakatoshi’s ear.

“I love you, Wakatoshi,” he murmurs, switching from his pet name for his lover to his given name, reminding him that there’s so much more than just the pain and the pleasure they experience together. Wakatoshi’s breath catches in his throat before a slow smile takes over his face. If Satori could see his eyes now, he’s sure they’d be glazed over, full of hazy lust. He settles for imagining them as he reaches for the lube. 

He’s certain that Wakatoshi hears the way the cap pops open, but he doesn’t move, doesn’t flinch or tense. Satori drips the liquid over his hands and goes immediately for Wakatoshi’s cock, which has fully hardened now and lays, red and dripping, against his stomach. Satori wraps his hand around it and strokes several times, pumping hard. Wakatoshi makes a small, aborted noise in his throat, his jaw dropping open, but still he doesn’t move.

“So good,” Satori praises. His Wakkun has never been anything but perfect for him in bed. “So good for me, Wakkun, should I let you come now? Should I get you there with just my hand?”

Wakatoshi whines, just a little, as Satori continues to stroke him. He’s been ramped up for a while now, with the slow way Satori had dragged him into the bedroom, undressed himself and then Wakatoshi, pushed him into the bed and tied thorough knots around his arms and legs. Satori knows he could come now and probably be ready for another round shortly, but he’d rather push Wakatoshi to the edge and then yank him away, the way he knows his lover wants.

“Tell me, Wakkun,” he demands, stroking faster, watching as more and more pre-come leaks from his cock.

“Not yet, sir, please,” Wakatoshi breathes. “Let me feel you.”

Satori pulls his hand away, and Wakatoshi’s chest heaves with exertion. Satori bends down and laps his tongue over the slit of his cock, and he watches as the muscles of Wakatoshi’s thighs ripple beneath him. He wants to move. He wants more than Satori will give him. It makes him smile.

“So impatient,” Satori says. He sits up and tuts. “I’m not giving you my mouth tonight. I’m just cleaning up the mess you made.”

Wakatoshi goes perfectly still. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Satori swings a leg over him and sits, settling his weight on top of Wakatoshi’s cock. “Mouth open.” 

Wakatoshi opens his mouth, and Satori lets the pre-come dribble from his tongue onto Wakatoshi’s. Wakatoshi lets a moan escape from his throat as Satori runs a finger along the line of his jaw and down to his chin, shutting his mouth. 

“Fuck, Wakkun,” Satori breathes. He could draw this out even longer, make Wakatoshi really beg for it, but his own cock is throbbing, unattended. “You want to give me your cock, pet?”

“Please,” Wakatoshi says, and although his voice comes out even, Satori can hear the desperation just beneath the surface. It’s one of his favorite things he can do to Wakatoshi, to have him needy and spread out just for him.

Satori reaches around and finds the plug with his fingers. He leans his forehead against Wakatoshi’s. “Good thing I came prepared, hm?” he murmurs. Wakatoshi’s lips curve into a soft smile. He knows Satori so well; he probably knew Satori had prepared for this exact scenario. Still, Satori groans quietly as he fucks the plug into himself, his breath shortening just enough to tease Wakatoshi. He watches as Wakatoshi’s jaw clenches tight and then keeps fucking himself, just a little, just because it feels good. He presses his teeth into Wakatoshi’s neck as he pulls the plug out of himself and tosses it aside. 

Satori adjusts so he can reach Wakatoshi’s cock again and strokes it back to full hardness. Wakatoshi is tense beneath him, knowing what’s coming, and it makes Satori smile as he guides the head of his cock to his hole. “Make it good, Wakkun,” he says, his voice as commanding as he can make it. Then he sinks down onto Wakatoshi’s cock. 

They groan together as Satori takes him all the way without pausing, too wanting to take it slowly. Wakatoshi is big and thick and  _ everywhere _ inside of him, and he can’t help but throw his head back and let out a long cry of pleasure. 

“Don’t rush,” Wakatoshi breathes, low and quiet, hesitant. Satori laughs.

“I’m the one in charge, remember,” he says. He brushes his fingers across Wakatoshi’s throat. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Satori lifts himself and slams back down, and they both groan again, Wakatoshi’s voice rumbling through his chest, the low timbre of it going straight to Satori’s cock. He doesn’t hesitate to set a rapid pace, knowing they’re both wrung out and nearing their ends already, at least for the moment. His thoughts flash forward to a few hours from now, after they’ve rested, Wakatoshi on his knees before Satori with his mouth full of cock. His thighs burn as he fucks himself, filling himself over and over with Wakatoshi’s cock. Wakatoshi has one lip sucked into his mouth, and Satori knows he’s trying to keep himself from speaking. Once he starts, he won’t stop, babbling on and on about how much he loves Satori, about how much he wants to please him. 

“Let it out, Wakkun,” he says. “Let me hear you.”

“Sir!” Wakatoshi gasps. He tugs at his restraints, trying to get closer to Satori. “You feel so good, I want to make you feel so good, want you to feel me—”

“I do, I do,” Satori affirms. He brings their foreheads together again as he thrusts his ass downward. “Feel so good, pet, I’m right there with you.”

Wakatoshi surges forward, just enough to capture Satori’s lips in a bruising kiss. Satori recognizes the end for what it is, and the hand on Wakatoshi’s throat tightens.

“Come for me, Wakkun,” he commands. “Fill me up.”

Wakatoshi cries out as Satori chokes him. Satori risks his balance to use his other hand on his own cock, finally giving in to the need to touch himself. Wakatoshi throws his head back and comes. Satori doesn’t even slow down, fucking himself relentlessly as he chases his own release. Fingers curl just so around Wakatoshi’s throat, and the groan that rips itself from his chest is what pushes Satori over the edge. He paints Wakatoshi’s chest with white stripes. His hand falls from his throat even as he strokes himself through his orgasm. Wakatoshi gasps for air and falls backward, letting his restraints hold him up. Satori finally takes his shaking hand away from his cock and tries to catch his breath. He huffs a quiet laugh and runs a finger through the mess he left as evidence on Wakatoshi’s chest.

“Open up for me,” he says, quiet, a question rather than a command. Wakatoshi obeys anyway, and Satori lets him taste his release. Wakatoshi clamps his mouth around Satori’s fingers, sucking like it’s candy, and Satori smiles.

“If I were up to it just now,” he says, “I’d have you clean yourself out of my ass, too.”

“I can do that, if you like,” Wakatoshi offers.

Satori thinks hard about it, but his need to be close to Wakatoshi now overrides his desire to be fucked again. “Maybe later,” he hums as he reaches for a tissue.

The moments he spends cleaning them up and untying Wakatoshi are quiet. He lays Wakatoshi gently against the bed and curls into his side.

“Would you like the blindfold off now, Wakatoshi?” he asks.

Wakatoshi shrugs. “I’m ready, if you want.”

Satori huffs. “You don’t have to just do what I want anymore, you know.”

“Mm.” He turns his head to Satori and kisses his forehead. “I wouldn’t mind being able to see you then, love.”

Satori flushes. He has no trouble lavishing praise on his lover and being praised by him while they’re in the throes of ecstasy, but somehow after years together he still isn’t quite used to the soft, affectionate way Wakatoshi refers to him outside of sex. He reaches up and eases the blindfold from Wakatoshi’s face. His eyes are dark, and warm, and Satori could get lost in them, just like every other time he finds himself staring at Wakatoshi.

“Better?” he prompts.

Wakatoshi nods and tightens his hold on Satori. “Thank you, Satori.”

Satori hums as Wakatoshi cards his fingers through his hair. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from that 30 seconds to mars song which has nothing to do with this it just popped into my head as i was thinking of a title  
> links to socials in profile  
> thanks as always to my team


End file.
